villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Bartholomew Kuma
Bartholomew Kuma is an recurring antagonist who appears in the One Piece series. He is a cyborg who is the former Shichibukai and a former officer of the Revolutionary Army. After the events of the Sabaody Archipelago Arc, he has been modified into a full Pacifista (human weapon) and completely follows under the World Government's orders. He is voiced by Hideyuki Hori in the original Japanese version, and Joel McDonald in the English dubbed version. Personality Before the modifications, Kuma was a very calm character who tends to not get surprised by anything. Despite working for the World Government, he willingly helped the Straw Hat Pirates escape with their lives but this is mainly due to Luffy being the son of Dragon. Even before being modified, Kuma remained emotionless. After the modifications were done to him, Kuma completely loses his free will and does what the World Government tells him to do. Because of this, he is no longer an ally to the Straw Hat Pirates. Powers and Abilities Kuma ate the Nikyu Nikyu no Mi (Paw-Paw Fruit) that allows him to repel anything with the palms of his hands. This Devil Fruit is very formidable as it can deflect almost any attack (including sword slashes), air, and even pain itself. Kuma can also use this Devil Fruit power to send people away to where he chooses. As a Pacifista, Kuma is able to fire light beams from his mouth. He is also very durable and is capable of withstanding a lot of attacks without showing much damage unlike other Pacifistas. Despite his large size, Kuma is able to move very fast, even faster than Luffy's Gear Second speed. By using his Devil Fruit powers on himself, Kuma is also able to teleport from one place to another. Biography Bartholomew Kuma was once the king of the Sorbet Kingdom. At some point in time he joined the Revolutionary Army and was present with Dragon near Gao Kingdom where they rescued Sabo from out of sea. He later joined the Seven Warlords of the Sea. He then attended a meeting at Marie Geois with other warlords like Donquixote Doflamingo and Dracule Mihawk. The meeting had to do with finding a replacement for Crocodile after he was defeated by Luffy in Alabasta. Laffitte appeared and suggested Marshall D. Teach be a new member. Kuma later appeared in Thriller Bark where he was commissioned by the Sengoku to kill Luffy and the Straw Hat Pirates. While on Thriller Bark, Kuma caused Perona to disappear. When Gekko Moriah was defeated, Kuma began attacking some of the pirates there. Zoro faced him where Kuma took all the pain from Luffy and transferred it into a bubble and thrust it at Zoro. Despite having the advantage over the Straw Hat Pirates, Kuma spared them and left Thriller Bark. Kuma appeared along with Kizaru and many Pacifista units in Sabaody Archipelago after Luffy punched Saint Charloss, a Celestial Dragon. Kuma fought some members of the Worst Generation before cornering the Straw Hats and making them disappear one at a time until he banished Luffy from Sabaody Archipelago. Some point afterwards, Kuma got surgery from Vegapunk where he had his personality supplanted with that of a robot so that he can become PX-0. As a result, the real Kuma is considered dead and he is now a robot that serves the World Government. But before losing himself to the surgery, Kuma asked Vegapunk to program him to give him free will to do a few things before becoming a robot. Kuma participated in the Marineford War where he fought alongside the Marines against the Whitebeard Pirates and their allies. Ivankov wanted to know what happened to Kuma but Doflamingo told him about the surgery he underwent and how he is no longer the Kuma he knew. After the war was over, Kuma left along with the other warlords. When the Straw Hats were separated for two years, Kuma protected the Straw Hat Pirate ship at Sabaody Archipelago from vandals and others who would try to steal it until Franky arrived. At some point, Kuma was made into a slave by the Celestial Dragons and is a slave to Saint Rosward. Lindberg states that the Celestial Dragons do not care about kings and that they were making an example of him for going against them. Navigation Category:Honorable Category:Pirates Category:Male Category:One Piece Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Mechanically Modified Category:One-Man Army Category:Minion Category:Archenemy Category:Enigmatic Category:On & Off Category:Protective Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Affably Evil Category:Tragic Category:TV Show Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Fighters Category:Imprisoned Category:Possessed/Brainwashed